


過於喧囂的孤獨 Příliš hlučna samota

by Alicesun



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Forever 延伸同人<br/>※OOC非常嚴重<br/>※文筆渣<br/>※若有不足處，請給於指教</p>
    </blockquote>





	過於喧囂的孤獨 Příliš hlučna samota

**Author's Note:**

> ※Forever 延伸同人  
> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給於指教

**「如果我們生命的每一秒鐘都有無數次的重複，我們就會像耶穌釘於十字架，被釘死在永恆上。**

**這個前景是可怕的，在那永劫回歸的世界裡，無法承受的責任重荷，沉沉壓著我們的每一個行動，這就是尼采說的永劫回歸觀是最沉重的負擔的原因吧。」**

**─米蘭‧昆德拉 《生命中不可承受之輕》**

盤內的蛋糕，浸於金黃色的蜂蜜內，Adam嚐了一口，再接著第二口，流進喉中的，除了蜂蜜的甘甜，還有無花果的清香，悄悄的把奧斯威辛德死亡蓋掩，外頭的士兵相互用俄語交談，外頭的吵雜也不小心溜進寧靜的小店，坐在窗邊的Adam十分清楚他們的話語，但他無意聆聽，拉下帽沿，起身離開。

這一切似乎是 **非這麼做不可** ，Adam明白，無法繼續駐留此地，除非他想比較，相於奧斯威辛，何者較令人作嘔，永生逼迫他做出這決定；然而，又是何者決定要賜予他這詛咒？這降臨在他身上的詛咒，又是否 **非如此不可** ？

萬物的生命都來自於水，他的新生也不斷從水中新啟，但無法完全從頭來過，如果重頭來過，或許他也不會得到這詛咒，無論如何，也都只是個「或許」，一個假設。

於不斷向前的時間，他卻好似定格般，外表永遠停在那時，匕首奪去生命前的時刻，無論外面的世界多麼吵雜，只有他能細細品味這乾澀的孤獨，所有認識的人將死去，深愛之人也即凋亡，存在僅獨自一人，直到那可憐的老女士出現，孤獨者不再孤獨。


End file.
